Snagged
by Alvaey
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna, once a member of the well known team the "Generation of Miracles" now goes to High School in Seirin High which was introduced to her by her cousin, Aida Riko. Follow her (mis)adventures with her new team. Fem!Kuroko (Can't guarantee weekly updates but, I will update, when I feel like updating) Disclaimer: You probably know it. Is this necessary?
1. Introductions ( Part 1 )

Chapter 1: Introductions ( Part 1 )

 **A story that starts from a legend!**

Teiko Middle School Basketball club. A super strong school with more than 100 club members, boasting several successive championship wins.

But, even in that glorious history, there is still a team, that without fail, be called "Strongest"...

A generation with five players with a talent like you would see once in a decade. They were called the "Generation of Miracles".

But...there was a strange rumor about the "Generation of Miracles".

Despite nobody knowing this person and not being in any match records (I don't know how that slipped...), there was still one more person the five geniuses acknowledged as superior.

The Phantom Sixth Player.

First day of school in Seirin High, a newly built school of only 2 years. Students were bustling, looking for possible members to their clubs.

"Aren't you interested in Rugby?!"

"Did you ever played shougi?!"

"If you're Japanese then you should play baseball!"

"Swimming! It feels super!"

...yup..very...busy...

Two friends, most likely Freshmen, tried evading all the invitations and persuasion of their seniors who were trying (Keyword: trying) to make the said friends to join their club.

"I can't move forward!", yelled the taller of the two friends, finally having enough of the persuasions.

"Bring a snowplow!" "We haven't moved more than 5 meters since we got here...", the companion of the taller student lamented, crocodile tears falling from his eyes.

Among the bustling, shifting, and screaming in the campus, nobody notice another freshman come in. "That's it! We're going the bulldozer way!", the tall freshman yelled as he lifted his hands. The new freshman ducked as the taller one was raising his arms while still reading her book, and still nobody took note that she was there, but she didn't really mind much. "Your taking it too far, right...", the friend of the taller guy reasoned out.

Passing easily through the whole fiasco, still unnoticed and reading her book was one Kuroko Tetsuna. "Ah! You, do you like books?", a senior in front of said girl asked. "How about the literature club?" "No, this is a manga, so..." another freshman behind Kuroko answered. "Well, mangas are proper books too.", the senior answered "and you must read novels as well, right?"

Noticing a map of the school looking over the places of the club booths, Kuroko only took note of only one booth. **Basketball Club**. 'Hmmm...Riko said that I should go talk to her before joining...she should be there.', the girl thought.

A few feet away a booth that has a sign that read "Basketball Club" was located. "Well, write your name and I.D. number here..." a sophomore of Seirin explained to a recruit ,"The...the middle school you come from and your goals...? Ah, of course that one is arbitrary, so you can put anything you want." A while later the boy finished filling up the paper and gave it to Riko Aida and left. Riko waved her arm to the boy. 'This could be nice material...', she thought, seeing the kid off. "...erm", Riko mumbled, "One, two...ten persons so far. Maybe we'd need a bit more", she said counting the fill-up forms in her hand. 'I wonder hiw the invitations are going...", she thought ,"Do your best to bring back promising guys...". "I brought back a new student...", cutting off Riko's thoughts was the image of one of her regulars being man handled whilst crying crocodile tears of his predicament. "Is the basketball club here?", asked the person who is currently man handling Koganei Shinji.

"Waah!?" Riko reacted, 'Brought back?! Isn't it the other way around?!', she thought, "...Y..yeah." 'On top of that! It looks like there's a wild Tiger in front of my eyes...! What is this guy?!'

A while later, Riko finally recovered from her shock and offered some tea to the freshman, Kagami Taiga. "I think you know already, but our school was barely opened last year so...", she explained, "All the upperclassmen are still just second years, so somebody with your build will immediately...", Riko was cut off by Kagami's voice, "I don't care about that. Give me a paper." "Eh?" "I'll just write my name and go back.", he pointed to the forms.

'His middle school was in America...?!', Riko thought, skimming over Kagami's paper. 'Ooh, I see, He trained in the best place!?'. 'Kagami Taiga-kun...?', she thought as he stood up, picking up his cup. 'No matte how you look at it, he doesn't seem like an average guy.'

"Huh? You didn't write your goals...?", Riko stated, looking at Kagami's form. Hyuuga also looked from Riko's shoulder and was shocked. Looking back, Kagami watched the reactions of the two sophomores. "...None in particular.", he said, crumpling the paper cup in his hand. "After all, Japanese basketball." he explained, "It's the same thing everywhere.", he finished, tossing the crumpled cup to the bin shooting inside perfectly and looking back at his shot then left.

"S...scary! Is that really a freshman?!" Koganei yelle finally recollecting what just happened. "By the way" Riko stated, looking blankly at him, "I'd like to know why he grabbed you by the neck and brought you back."

'And what was that expression on his face...?', she thought to herself. "Thats...huh?", Koganei started then noticed another form, "Ah, you forgot to pic up a registration paper."

Riko looked at the paper in Koganei's hand and indeed, it was a registration form "Eh? My bad, err..." , thaking the paper from Koganei's hand, she read the name written on it. "Kuroko...Tetsuna...wait...What?!" Riko suddenly yelled, startling the person beside her. "What? What? What is it?", Koganei asked. 'It's been on my desk that whole time, but...I didn't see her pass by! Damn her...' the Seirin coach grumbled inside.

"Koganei!"

"What?"

"Did you, by chance, see a girl, taller than me, and has blue hair, pass by?"

"No...not that I remember..."

"Dammit!"

"Why? What's so important about this girl?" Koganei asked, wondering who this mysterious is and why Riko was so riled up about her. "Well my friend, this girl is, or rather, was a member of the 'Generation of Miracles'" Riko explained holding the paper. "What?! Seriously?!" Koganei bursted out. He abruptly snatched the paper from Riko's hand, skimming over Kuroko's paper.

"!?"

"Yeah, that aaand she's my cousin" Riko folded her arms. "?! How come you never told us?" Koganei asked "Why? Does my family have a significant role in our team? Yeah, thought so."

"..."

Koganei looked blankly at her still absorbing the fact that his basketball coach was related to one of the members of the 'Generation of Miracles'. "What? Anyway, I promised I'd personally meet her this morning! Meh, we're gonna have a formal meeting at the gym later anyway."

"..."

"What is up with the freshmen this year?!"


	2. Introductions ( Part 2 )

Chapter 2: Introductions ( Part 2 )

At the Gym, after school.

All the freshmen and sophomores gathered there for formal introductions.

"All right, everyone seems to be here" Junpei Hyuuga, the current captain of Seirin's Basketball team started, "All the freshmen, come there way." He took them near the stage area and told them to just wait a bit, then proceeded to talk to Riko regarding the recruits. Meanwhile, the freshmen were looking around the court they were going to use for the whole school year until they set their eyes at Riko. "Hey, isn't the manager cute.", one freshman started. "She's a second year, right?", asked another, seeing Hyuuga talking to her and pointing out to them. "But that's true! If only she was a bit more sexy...", suddenly Hyuuga appeared behind them out of nowhere hitting their heads. "Wrong idiots!", he deadpanned.

"OUCH!"

Suddenly, Riko appeared in front of them introducing herself, "I'm the basketball club's Coach. Aida Riko. Nice to meet you!"

"..."

"EEEHHH?! Coach!?", the freshmen screamed in shock. "It wasn't that guy?!", pointing out to the old mawatching them at a corner. "That's the advisor, Takeda-sensei~", Riko said with a smile ,"He's just watching."

"Seriously?!"

"Wait, is that even allowed?!", one of the freshmen asked but Riko just proceeded and ignored his outburst. "...Well then, first...", folding her arms together, "Take off your shirts!", she said with enthusiasm.

"Eeeeeehhhh?! Why?!"

Even though most of the boys felt freaked out of their coach's antics, they still took off their shirts looking nervous on what she was up to. They all lined up as Riko scrutinized their appearance. "You", Riko pointed out, "Your instantaneous strength is weak. I guess you must be 50 steps for 20 seconds on the quick ladder training, right?", looking at the guys eye, "If you want to play basketball, you'll want to improve that a bit."

"You," pointing out to another recruit, "Your body is too stiff. Train your flexibility after getting out of bath!" She proceeded to go through and check all the status of the recruits in the team, telling them their strengths and weaknesses and giving them suggestions on what to do in order to strengthen their weaknesses. "A..are you kidding..? It's right!" Stuttered out one freshman. "What the hell?!", uttered out another, "Just by looking at your body...?" Seeing the shocked and surprised expression plastered on all the freshmen's faces, Hyuuga explained why Riko had such an ability at her current status as a High school student, "The father of that girl is a sports trainer. He was always recording data in order to make training menus.", thinking about how Riko got the ability, he continued, "It's a special kind of skill she gained after spending everyday at his workplace looking at muscles and data.", looking back at Riko who was now in front of Kagami, assessing him, "By looking at someone's body, that girl's eyes see all it's abilities and stats."'Well that's not the only reason she's coach though...', he added secretly in his mind. Meanwhile, Riko stood dumbfounded in front of Kagami. "...what?", he asked wondering why his coach was just standing there. 'What the hell?! These number are far above everyone else's!', she was awed by the numbers she saw as she was looking at Kagami, 'These aren't the stats of a boy in first year high school!', Eyes trailing up from the boys chest, it landed to his eyes. 'On top of that, I can't even estimate his potential...This is...', Riko thought and she stared awed, mouth agape, and eyes wide open. 'Wah, That the first time I see someone like that in real..'

'...Natural Talent!', drooling on the thought. Riko's daydreaming was interrupted by one irritated Hyuuga, "Coach! How long are you going to daydream?" Turning around Riko, snapped out of her trance, "Sorry! So, errr..." "You saw everyone right? That guy was the last." Hyuuga explained. "Huh? Really?...Wait...where's Tetsuna?", Riko wondered. "Yeah! Where's your cousin, Coach?", Koganei asked. "Yeah..."

"Wait, wait...who is this 'Tetsuna'?" Hyuuga asked. "Don't you know? Apparently, she's Riko's cousin who was in Teiko.", Koganei explained. Hyuuga was surprised, normally (for him) Riko would tell him about thing like these first. "Ooohhh...okay. Then, where is she?", he faced towards Riko, "Riko?" "Yeah, yeah. Well, I guess she's taking the day off today.", the brunette concluded. "Alright! Freshmen gather!" The boys followed their coach's orders and went near her know what to do. "Let's start practice!"

Focusing on the boys, Riko missed a blue blur pass through, heading to straight to her. "Uuummmm...", a pretty blue haired girl uttered, "Riko?" "Hm?"

"..."

"..."

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at their coach. Still they didn't see the bluenette. A few second later, seeing as their coach wasn't going to do or say anything, they went back to their activity. They were soon interrupted again. By one loud yell.

"WAIT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!", the coach yelled. "I was...here the whole time.", a voice uttered. The guys looked around, looking where the voice came from. Hyuuga, seeing as it's better to ask Riko about this, turned to ask her, "Riko, who're you talking to?", but was, nonetheless, ignored.

Meanwhile, Riko looked at her cousin in bewilderment. Looking her back, she saw the guys looking in her direction, pointing at her as if she's crazy. Seeing as she had a lot of explaining to do, she grabbed the blue haired girl's arm and frankly dragged her to meet the other. "Guys!", catching their attention, "I'd like you to meet my cousin," pushing the other girl in front of the team. The boys, seeing and hearing Riko scream, saw what happened and was also baffled about the girl that nobody else seems to see unless you looked closely. "Kuroko Tetsuya! She was part of the Teiko team during middle school."

"EHHHHH!?"

"Wait! Then that means...! She was part of the 'Generation of Miracles'!", a freshman yelled. '..'Generation of Miracles'...? What is that?', Kagami wondered. Hyuuga, not believing his coach, asked, "Wait, I'm sure she didn't play in the games, right?" "I did.", Kuroko said, somewhat offended. "See, she d- wait...what?", Hyuuga looked flabbergasted. "Seriously?!", the others yelled. "Well, yeah..."

"Anyway!" Cutting off their conversation, "You know them, they know you, now take off your shirt! It's been a year since I last assessed you." "But...I just put them on." 'Wait, 'put them on?', the boys thought. Holding the rim of her shirt, Kuroko slowly pulled it up, taking it off. Riko, not realizing what she just made her cousin do, just stared at Kuroko. The guys on the other hand, standing behind the Riko, had a perfect view of the blue haired girl's body. 36D sized breast being held down by a very tight sports bra, well toned body girls would kill for, and alabaster skin. 'W-wow...', they all thought, sporting nosebleeds and having heavy blushes. The coach, finally realizing what she made her cousin do, dragged Kuroko to the locker room. "No!", the boys whined but was immediately silenced by Riko's glare. Looking to the direction where the coach dragged the girl, Kagami processed what just happened, having a heavy blush, 'What the hell is that girl...?!', he thought.

In the locker room, "Sooo...", Riko started, looking at Kuroko's eyes, "How are you feeling this year?" Kuroko, knowing that she can't avoid the brought up topic, sighed, "I'm okay, really", the brunette looked skeptical of the given response, "Look Riko, I'm really fine. New school, new life, besides they don't even know I'm in this school.", the girl explained. "Yeah, but, do you really think you can hide forever?", the coach wisely asked. "No, not really, but, I have time.", Kuroko replied, letting out a small but visible smile, to Riko. Seeing as her cousin was okay, Riko looked at the girl's body, 'Hmmm...her statistics are very low...tsk...but that was expected over what happened to her. With the right training, she can regain back her old stats, or maybe more.' Seeing Riko's changing expression, "So...how bad is it?", the girl asked. "Not that bad...with some training you can regain all those lost points back." Kuroko contemplated on what her cousin said, since she stopped playing basketball for 8 months already and just focused on her other club activities, groups, and academics. Needless to say, she lost a lot of points. After a while, Riko told the girl to wear her shirt again. A little while later, both girls started walking out of the locker room, to the court. "Hey, I wanna ask," Kuroko looked at Riko wondering what she was going to ask about. "Is your band still...you know..umm..functioning." Kuroko's eyes widened then cast down when she heard the question. Riko, immediately regretted her decision on asking. "U-um, you know what, let's just go play. Okay?", the coach smiled at the girl.

When they finally arrived, all attention was on them. They wondered what happened that resulted on both girls' uncomfortable expressions then suddenly remembered what transpired earlier and blushed. Hard. Riko, seeing the guys' red faces staked right up to them. "What the hell are you thinking?! Get back to practice!", the boys then scrambled back to what they were doing. After practice, all the other players went to the locker room to change, Kagami though, went to Kuroko, and tapped her back. The girl, after feeling the tapped turned around and saw the red-brown haired transferee. "Hey", he started, "I need to ask you something. About Teiko Middle school and the whatever of miracles...", the girls eyes widened at his question, surprised that he didn't know about them. "I'm a transfer student.", he explained. 'Oohh..that's why.', the girl thought.

A few hour later, the sun has already set and the city lights were on. Kagami was ordering at a well know fast food restaurant, taking his tray of burgers and paying for it. People behind and beside the player looked at him bewilderedly, looking at the mountain of burgers he bought. He saw a table beside the window, not noticing a person already sitting there, Kagami sat down. 'The 'Generation of Miracles'...', he thought, opening a burger. 'If it's these guys then maybe...', taking a bite. During his internal monologuing, something or rather, someone caught his sight. "Gwoh?!" He choked. "Hello.", a blue hared girl greeted to him, not really minding that he sat in her table. "You are still growing up, right?" "Where from...wait, what are you doing here?!" Kagami said. "Well", the girl started, "I was just sitting here from the beginning.", she explained, "Just watching people." 'This girl was from the best of Japan...?!' Kagami thought, "...Wait?", he processed what the girl last said, "...Watching people?!" The girl, seemingly not surprised by his outburst, just continued to sip from her drink and read her book. A little while later, finally realizing that the girl won't answer him, Kagami started, "Anyway...tag with me for a bit once I'm done eating this.", pointing at his tray. The girl didn't even look up from her book and nodded.

A few minutes later, Kagami finally finished eating his order, and led them both to a nearby basketball court on the park. "You...", pointing out to Kuroko, "What the hell are you hiding?" The girl had a confused look on her face, staring at Kagami. "I was in America until the second year of middle school.", he explained. "I was really shocked when I came back to Japan.", recalling the first time he came back. "The levels are just too low." Closing his eyes and breathing in, he suddenly opened them showing the fire within, "What I'm looking for is not playing basketball for fun. I want to play in matches that make my blood boil at full strength!", looking straight to the girl's eyes, he continued, "But, I've heard a nice thing earlier." Feeling the night breeze blow past him, "It seems like there are strong guys called the 'Generation of Miracles' in the same year.", looking at the silent girl, he asked, "You were on that team, right?" But his speech didn't stop there, "I can guess the strength of an opponent to some extent too.", passing the ball he held to the girl, on which she easily caught. "It's like strong guys have a peculiar smell about them." He explained, "...But you're weird." He stopped, looking for an expression on the girl's face, "Even though you should reek of weakness...you don't smell anything at all." He explained, "Your strength is odorless." Looking at the girl holding the ball. "I want to see for myself." Looking feral at her, "You," pointing to Kuroko, "From the 'Generation of Miracles' what kind of guy you are."

 **A/N: Next update would be the last part for "Introduction"**


	3. Introductions ( Part 3 )

After a few seconds of silence, Kuroko cooly answered, "...What a coincidence.", staring to the ground, "I was thinking of playing against you as well.", looking up to Kagami's eyes she said, "A one-on-one."

So they played.

Kagami tossing the ball, after a while Kuroko finally caught it and tried to shoot, Kagami jumped to block the shot, which he did. '...Wait', his eyes widening, 'Ha?!'. Kuroko passed him and did a shot, but the ball missed, 'She...', then the girl tried to block him from shooting, but Kagami easily passed her, '...She..!'. Then Kuroko grabbed the ball and once again shot it, but as she was in position to shoot, Kagami intersected and slapped the ball from her, 'She's desperately weak!' Looking at the girl who was chasing after the rolling ball, the boy thought, 'Even with that body size, there are people who become first-class players thank to their skills!', as he thought this, the girl finally got hold on the ball and started jogging back to him, 'But that girl. Her dribbles and shoot are that of an amateur!', finishing his thought, at the same time, Kuroko finally reached him and started to play again. 'She's got nothing redeeming.', assessing the girls body. 'Except that.', he thought with a blush. 'But she's not even worth playing against!' "Don't mess with me! Did you hear what I said!?", Kagami snapped, glaring at the girl, "You're overestimating yourself if you think you can win against me like that!" Kuroko turned around to meet his eyes stoically. "Of course not.", she said. "To think you left a nice impression when you challenged me!"

"Isn't it obvious that Kagami-kun is the strongest?", Kuroko question, exasperated, "I knew that from the beginning." Irritated, Kagami glared at the girl, "Are you picking a fight...!", he bit out, "What's your goal..." "I wanted to see Kagami-kun's strength directly", Kuroko answered. "...Haaa?!" "Ah, and your dunks too.", she said with a mysterious glint beneath her eyes. Looking like he was ridiculed, Kagami face-plamed. "Geez...what the hell am I doing...she's just weak to the point that she doesn't smell like anything at all...', sweatdropping to himself, 'I feel like an idiot...' "Err...", the sound cut off Kagami's internal monologue. Looking back at the girl who looked like she was still willing to play, he walked off, "It's alright already." Picking up his jacket and bag he continued, "I'm not interested in weak guys." He stopped looking back at the (unaffected) girl, "I'll give you one last advice." Looking back at her, "It's better if you give up basketball." Kuroko stood still, seemingly, Kagami's words didn't really affect her. She let him finish. "No matter what kind of beautiful things you can say about effort. It's an undeniable fact that you need talent in society." The girl's expression slowly turned darker by his harsh words. "You have no talent for basketball." Bangs covering her eyes, Kuroko inhaled to relax. Finally having gathered some sense to calm down, she said, "I have to say no to that." Kagami was stunned. "To begin with , I love basketball." Closing her eyes, she continued. "On top of that...", looking at Kagami's eyes, "It's a matter of point of view. I don't care about who's the strongest."

"What did you..."

"I am different from you", the girl cut Kagami off. Spinning the ball, she said, "I am a Shadow." Tossing it to the stunned boy.

The next day, after school, the team was staying inside the gym because of the heavy rain. Inside, Riko and Hyuuga were discussing on the activity for the afternoon, the sophomores were walking to the court. "Since we can't go for road-work, we still have time left in our training...what should we do coach?" Hyuuga asked. Riko contemplated, 'I wanted to see the strength of the freshmen, especially that Kagami...and Tetsuna.'

"It might be a good opportunity." Looking at Hyuuga. "Let's have a 5 vs. 5 mini game! With the freshmen against the second years."

At the court, the freshmen were playing for fun. "A match?! Against the seniors? That means..!", Kawahara, a freshman, said. "Do you remember what they told us when we joined the club?" Kagami tuned to look at them, curious. "Last year, with only freshmen, they made it until the final league...!" Kagami was surprised and looked at Hyuuga's direction. "Seriously?!" The freshmen looked pale. "That's completely out of the ordinary..." After a while, Riko walked in, blowing a whistle, calling all the freshmen to gather. '...Well then, I wonder how good our rookies are', the coach thought.

Kagami looked over at the nervous freshmen, stood tall and ready, "It's not the time to be scared." The other boys looked at him, surprised at his confidence. Kuroko, meanwhile, looked indifferent at him.

Riko blew the whistle, making all the players line up and waiting for her to toss the ball. When she did, Kagami and Hyuuga jumped to get it, however, it was Kagami who reached the ball first.

"...Whoooo!"

Kagami ran to their goal, his teammates not far behind, and did a dunk, Hyuuga tried to block him but was surpassed. "Oooohhh!" Everyone was amazed at Kagami. The dunk he did wasn't normal (at least to them). "Whaaaa! What was that dunk!", Izuki wheezed out. "Awesome!"

Kuroko looked over at Kagami, who was still hanging from the ring, panting and sweaty but nonetheless, unimpressed. Riko, meanwhile, had sweat trickling down her face by just watching Kagami's stunt. 'It's more that I could ever imagine!' Looking at Kagami who finally landed. 'With that yet unpolished sense of play and destructive power...!' Riko thought. "Hey, that's insane...", Hyuuga panted, wiping his sweat. 'His fire power in seriously that of a monster...!'

After recovering from what happened, the game proceeded, the score was now 11-8, freshmen leading.

"The freshmen are in the lead?!" Koganei screamed, seemingly not believing his eyes. "But well...Kagami's the only one scoring!"

Meanwhile, Kagami was having his own internal problems. 'Rather that that...', he thought, twitching, 'Shit! This can't help getting on my nerves...' Looking over at Kuroko, who just had the ball she held, stolen by Izuki. The girl chased after the older player, trying to do a steal. "The ball was stolen?! From that girl again!" The other players yelled out. "Focus!"

Kuroko didn't seem to mind what the others thought of her. Running with them, she just made them think what they thought. In the meantime, Kagami was steadily getting more and more irritated by the girl. 'Compared to the big things she said, she's just a shitty player...People who talk big despite being small fries', the boy thought, chasing after the seniors. "Piss me off the most!" He finished, jumping to block and hit the ball so Izuki couldn't score.

"So high!", one of the freshmen said, watching the other first year jump. "They can't stop Kagami at all!" The seniors, on the other hand, tried to compromise their situation. "...We can't let this go that way." Hyuuga panted. "I think it's about time we calm you down!" Three players from the seniors' side teamed up to try to stop Kagami from scoring another ball. The trapped boy looked at them shocked. The freshmen too. "If they go that far, Kagami...", they said, gaping, "On top of that" looking at Kagami's situation, "Even when he doesn't have the ball, still two guys..." In the court, Mitobe and Izuki were screening Kagami as Hyuuga scored for them. "They don't feel like letting him touch the ball at all!"

Hyuuga shot the ball, gaining 3 points. Kagami immediately took the rebound and ran to their side of the court, scoring for the freshmen. 15-31, Second Years on the lead.

Looking at the sore board, most of the freshmen got discouraged. "They're really strong after all." Gritted one. "Actually, there was no way for us to win from the start..", said another. "It's enough already...", suddenly Kagami grabbed the shirt of the boy who was talking. "Enough already..? What the hell is with that!", the enraged boy yelled, looking down at his teammate. Suddenly, he felt a pressure at the back of his knees, making him bend and let go of the guy he was lifting. Looking back, he saw Kuroko staring blankly at him and saw her bending her knees too. "Please calm down." During that interaction, the other teammates look dreadful and scared for the girl, turning white as sheets and having sweat-drops. "You bastard...", Kagami gritted out, tick marks forming on his face, glaring at the girl.

On the other side of the court, the seniors saw the whole happening. Looking at the Kagami who was trying to hit Kuroko, but said girl kept on dodging his assaults, and the other freshmen who tried to hold back Kagami, the one that tried to help Kuroko and the on who acted like a referee. "It seems like there's a disputed." Hyuuga casually said. "Kuroko...now that I think about it she was there too..." Izuki uttered.

Over at the bench, Riko looked blankly at the scene. 'Even I, the referee and her cousin, completely forgot her at some point...', she thought. A few seconds later, Riko felt that something was about to happen, and goosebumps appeared on her arms. 'Huh? Seriously, since when?!", sweat trickled down her face as she thought, "...It can't be..." Back at the court, the freshmen managed to pry ad calm Kagami down. After which the continued with the game. Fukuda held the ball as they started running to court, "Excuse me.", the voice surprised the freshmen. Looking for the source of the the voice, his eyes landed on the girl running in front of him, "Could you pass me the ball?", she asked.

"Do your best!"

"Still 3 minutes!"

The players were rounding in the court. Fukuda, still thinking about Kuroko's request thought, 'But it's not like you'll be able to do anything even if you get it.' But still, he passed the ball to the girl, 'At least don't lose it...' Kuroko saw the ball heading towards her, glad that her teammate listened to her request, dribbling across the court to their ring. At the scoring table, Riko felt something stirring in her as she watched her cousin play. 'What is this feeling...? Could it be...she recovered back?' Suddenly, Kuroko tossed the ball behind her, ending up in one of her teammates' hand. "Eh?", the boy wondered where the ball came from. None the less, he did not let the opportunity to score pass. The boy immediately shot the ball to the net. Meanwhile, the seniors looked at the freshman baffled. "...Eh...Wha..." It took them a while to process what happened. "It's in?! How did he get that pass through just now?!" Hyuuga quipped. "I don't know! I didn't see!", his teammate answered. Kuroko just cooly looked at them and proceeded to get to position to receive and pass. For a while, the girl has been doing her strange passes, gaining their score quickly to reach the score of the second years. All the other players were looking at her, amazed at her ability. "How the hell does she do that!?", Izuki screamed out. "Before you even notice it, the pass goes through and they score!"

Riko, on the other hand, was also wondering about Kuroko, but not the same topic as her batch-mates. 'I thought she wouldn't be able to do that anymore. Considering what happened a few months ago... I guess she moved on from the incident. I hope.', continuing her thought, ' "Mis-direction" She's using that magic-like technique to fool the senses of the opponent. A prominent weapon. But I thought she lost it...', observing her cousin. '...hmmm. She did deserve to belong to that group.'

In the court, Kagami looked wide eyed at Kuroko. Impressed by the skill she showed, 'This is Kuroko's..!', cutting his thought was the ball roughly passed to him by Kuroko. "Ah!" 'Damn...We're to focusing too much on Kuroko's passes!' Hyuuga thought, gritting his teeth. "Kagami!" He yelled, as he saw Kagami take a shot. "Waahh! I can't believe it! One point difference!?" The First Years pointed out. Currently, the score was 36-37, Seniors on the lead.

"Damn! Each of them would be bothersome on their own, but..." Hyuuga gritted out, Izuki standing next to him, defending. 'The two of the playing together, we have no way to stop there attacks!' "Tch!" Izuki tried to block the interception of the freshmen by screening one of them not noticing someone moving next to him. Fortunately, Hyuuga saw the plan, "Idiot!" But, too late! Kuroko managed to grab the ball, dribbling down the court. Sweat was trailing down the girl's face as she stopped and positioned herself to take the shot. "Win!", all the freshmen thought, looking at the girl who took the shot.

.

.

.

.

.

And missed.

Everyone was silent and looked deadpanned at her. "That's why guys like you", taking the rebound, "Piss me off!", dunking the ball. "Score properly!" Looking at the girl below the ring, not seeing her expression. Kuroko, expecting the reaction, looked at him, smiling gently. "Waaah?! The freshmen won?!"

"Haha! Those guys.." Hyuuga panted. 'Well...as allies, they'll be reliable.." Heading to the locker room to take their showers after the game.

It was evening already, and as usual, Kagami headed to Maji Burgers. Kagami looked dismayed at the person in front of him. "..why are you here again...?" He asked, leaning his chair. "You are the one who came to sit at my table." She said, sipping her drink. "And it's because I like the vanilla shake here."

"Go sit somewhere else", Kagami glared.

"No."

"People'll think we're a couple", he said, blushing.

"You're the only one whose thinking that.", Kuroko said, looking unimpressed.

"Don't think we're friends now", he ticked.

"Like I said, I was the first one to sit here."

Kagami glared at the girl who was still sipping her shake and reading her book. Eating one of his burgers, he looked at the girl curiously. "Here." Giving the girl a burger. "?", catching it, she looked curiously at Kagami. "I'll give you one," he said, looking away, hiding his creeping blush, "I'll acknowledge you with that." Kuroko looked down at the burger in her hand, smiling softly, "Thank you." Kagami looked at the smiling girl and blushed harder, looking away, "Y-yeah..no problem."

A while longer, Kagami finished all his food and both he and Kuroko got out of the establishment together. "...How strong is the "Generation of Miracles"?" Kuroko turned to the boy who asked, not really surprised at his question. "Say, if I go against them right now, what would happen?", the boy grinned. "...You would be instantly killed.", Kuroko answered, going back to her book. "Can't you say that in a different way?", Kagami glared at her. "On top of that, the five geniuses have all joined different veteran schools this year.", the girl continued, her face getting darker with regret from each word she uttered. "There is no mistaking that one of them would end up at the top.", she finished.

"Ha..Hahahahahaha!", the laugh getting the girls attention, Kuroko looked at Kagami surprised. "Nice! I'm burning! I've decided!", looking up ahead with a grin, "I'll take all there guys down and become the number one in Japan!", he declared. The girl looked up to him for a second then went back to sipping her drink, "I think it's impossible.", she bluntly said. "Hey!" Before Kagami could continue, she added. "I don't know about the potential of your abilities.", looking up to the dark, star filled sky, she continued, "But with your current level, you can't hold candle to any of them." Then, she averted her eyes from the sky to look at Kagami's expression. "It's impossible...alone." Sighing, she looked down at the pavement. "I have decided as well.", looking at Kagami, "I am a supporting actor, a shadow...But", smiling, she continued, "A shadow will become darker if the light is stronger. And it will make the white of the light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the light, the number one in Japan." Kagami's eyes widened, then he suddenly laughed, "..Ha! Nice words there. Just do what you want."

"I will do my best."


	4. First Day Shenanigans

Early morning the next day, Kagami could be seen practicing basketball on his own at a court near his place. Sweaty from playing for over an hour, dribbling the ball, 'How strong is the "Generation of Miracles"?', he thought, remember what Kuroko said the other day.

 _"The five geniuses have all joined different veteran schools this year, there is no mistaking that one of them would be standing at the top.", the girl said_

Kagami looked at the ring, doing a scoop shot but his thought were still focuses on the words that came out of the girl's mouth. 'I've decided!', running to the ring. 'I'll take all these guys down! And become the number one in Japan.' Suddenly recalling what Kuroko promised him.

 _"It's impossible alone.", the girl looked up to meet Kagami's eyes. "I will make you the number one in Japan."_

Jumping, he grinned at the thought. 'Haha! Damn...I just can't wait anymore...' Watching the ball fall through the hoop, 'It doesn't matter if it's not a regular game, I want to play already!' He thought, wiping his sweat and headed home to prepared himself for school.

A while later, Kagami would be seen talking with one Junpei Hyuuga, their current basketball captain. "Match?", Hyuuga asked. "You can't play in one yet." He finished. Kagami looked at him jaw dropped. "...Haa!? Why the he...W...Tell me why Captain?!" Kagami exclaimed, looking for an answer, "What's wrong with me?!" Hyuuga raised his eye brow at Kagami's last question, "Ah...that's not it.", crossing his arms, he continued, "You're not used to polite language huh?" He walked away, towards his class, Kagami following him, still looking for an answer. Nearing the room, Hyuuga stopped and faced Kagami, "You freshmen are still temporary members of the club you know! You're not proper members yet." He finished, going inside his class just before the bell rang. Kagami processed what Hyuuga said, for a while. Finally realizing that he's already late, he ran to his own classroom, thinking on what he should do.

Hours later, it was already noon, 12:05 PM, as what the clock on their school campus pointed. In class 2 - C, one Aida Riko can be seen playing with her PSP. "...Alright, this one improved just like I thought~", she said to herself, watching the screen flash a photo of one of the avatars in the game. "Bringing up guys are so nice~", she dreamily sighed, folding her arms to rest at her desk as her hand cupped her face while the other was holding the juice box she is currently sipping. 'So nice~'.

"COACH!", the sudden slam on her desk startled her, making her spit her juice. "Make me a real new club member!", the source of her shock exclaimed. Uttering curses beneath her breath, she glared at Kagami, who was looking pleadingly at Riko. 'Ahh..dirty..', the girl thought, wiping of the juice drops from her mouth. "Geez, what's happening today? You too?", she glared. "Too?", Kagami asked. "Tetsuna-chan came here to say the same thing earlier.", she said, remembering the incident.

 _It was a peaceful morning for one Aida Riko, she was just starting to eat her morning snacks when her cousin popped out from who knows where. '...I would like to become a real club member please.', the blue haired girl asked. Spitting her juice from the shock, Riko glared at Kuroko. "Since when were you there?!", she yelled. "I tried to get your attention but in seems my presence is very...lacking.", Kuroko deadpanned. Riko's eyes twitched from the girls reason but nonetheless gave her the form._

"That girl...", mumbled Kagami. "You two sure are hasty one." Riko uttered. "You naughty kids!" "...What the hell are you saying..", the boy sweat-dropped. Shrugging off her previous comment, Riko turned around and rummaged through her back, finding what she was looking for, she handed it to Kagami. "Well, you've got firepower, and there's free space on the bench so...Here you go.' Kagami took the paper from Riko's hand and started heading to the door, "I'll be able to play in matched like this!", the boy grinned. "Ah! Wait a sec." Riko's voice stopped Kagami. The boy looked at Riko, wondering what else he missed. "Just, the test to be accepted is on Monday morning 10 minutes before the morning ceremony on the rooftop!" Riko explained. Afterward, Kagami went out.

In the hallway, he read the the paper, looking at it confusingly he passed the library door and noticed something on a bulletin board next to it.

 **Basketball Club: Qualified for Kantou Tournament on first Participation**

The school papers said.

"Heh, maybe this basketball club is actually quite amazing...", he wondered, not noticing the presence beside him. "It is amazing." A voice said, shocking the hell out of Kagami. "BASTARD! Appear normally! Stop jumping out of nowhere!", the boy screamed, glaring at the stoic girl. "Shhhh...", she pointed to a sign beside the door. **Library**. It said. The action just fueled Kagami's irritation of the girl. Grabbing her head, looking down at her he gritted out, "Your picking a fight? You're picking a fight, right? Answer me!" "...I am not", Kuroko gently answered. After a while Kagami finally let go of her but still could be seen glaring at the girl who was rubbing her head. "It hurts...", she mumbled. 'I seriously can't believe it! This girl who's normally invisible ...To think he was called the phantom sixth player in basketball...', Kagami thought, 'But wait, why?', he wondered, 'The other players of the "Generation of Miracles" all went to bigger veteran schools, right? Why didn't she go too?' Kagami turned around to ask the girl, "Hey, Kuroko...", but only saw an empty space. He chuckled, closing his eyes, "Ah..well, that doesn't matter...the most important thing is..", he said. Suddenly he punched through a wall, scaring the other bypassing students. 'The next time we meet...I'll hold her down.'

On Monday, everyone from the basketball club, or at least the new ones, headed straight to the rooftop, where they were asked to meet. The moment they got there, the first thing the saw was their coach, smiling devilishly at them. "Heheheheh...I was waiting." Riko said, scaring the other students. "Are you crazy?" Kagami asked. "Is this a duel?" Kuroko added.

"It's true that I forgot but..", Kagami scratched his back. "Speaking of Monday...Isn't it 5 minutes before the beginning of the morning ceremony?!" Pointing to the assembly at the bottom. "Hurry up with the test!"

"Before that there is one thing I have to say." Riko said, looking at the ground, not minding Kagami's complaints, "Last year I made a promise when the captain asked me to become the coach." Suddenly looking up to the freshmen, she continued, "We're playing basketball, aiming for the nationals!", she grinned, "If you're not ready for this, feel free to go to another club!"

Kagami looked at her as if she lost her mind, "..Haaa? What do you-", cutting Kagami off, she continued, "I know that you guys are strong." This time, Kuroko looked at her strangely, still, crossing her arms, she proceeded. "But I want to check something more important than that."

"No matter how seriously you practice, You'll always stay weak if you're thinking 'Maybe one day, I'll do it' or 'As long as I can'. I want you to have a big concrete objective and the will to achieve it no matter what."

At this point most of the freshmen, well, only three -seeing as the others chickened out- looked at her with great adoration. Kagami, on the other hand was still looking at her like she was crazy. And Kuroko, indifferent, as always.

"That's why now! From here!" Riko yelled, then pointed down to the assembly, "You will shout your class number! Your name! And your goal for this year!" She grinned. "By the way, all the second years, including me~" The three freshmen looked at her in awe. "On top of that, if you can't do that here, next time, I'll have you confess to the girl you like completely naked!" She added cheekily with a spark.

"Eeeeh?!" The freshmen jaw-dropped.

"Ha..?" Kagami sweat dropped at the last comment. Whilst Kuroko had a faint blush on her cheeks at the thought. 'Whaaa..?'

"Haaaa!? I didn't hear about this!", Kawahara yelled.

"Well, they said it when we were invited to the club..", Furihata commented.

"But to think you'd have to go that far!?", Fukuda complained.

"I said it earlier. But you really need a big, concrete hurdle!" Riko answered, "If you're thinking of 'Let's pass the first round' or 'I'll do my best', I want you ti fix that!"

"What should we do...wait, she's really serious?!", Furihata gritted.

'The teachers will be angry after this...' Kawahara sweat dropped. Meanwhile, Kagami just sighed, "Isn't that too easy? It won't even be a test." Kagami walked to the front first, jumping on to the railing, shocking the rest on his daring actions. He took a deep breath then,

"CLASS 1-B, SEAT 8, KAGAMI TAIGA! I WILL DEFEAT THE "GENERATION OF MIRACLES" AND BECOME THE NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!"

Everyone in the assembly looked up and was surprised to see a student as daring as Kagami.

"I was surprised..."

"What's that about?"

"Well done."

Meanwhile, their captain was sweating buckets on what, he thought, Riko made them do. 'Waaah...they're doing it this year too after all.'

Back at the rooftop, after Kagami's display, Riko turned to look at the others, "Next one?" She asked, "If you don't hurry up. The teachers might get us...again." Suddenly a thought caught her, 'Wait? Is it impossible for Tetsuna-chan?', remembering Kuroko's...side job, she though again, 'Naaah..She's got to be used to this...I hope.'

Popping out of nowhere and cutting Riko's thoughts off, was said girl herself. She looked at Riko, "You know, I'm not really good at yelling." She deadpanned, eliciting sweat-drops from everyone. "But I'll try." She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, but before dhe could even utter anything a teacher caught up to them.

"KORAAAAA! The basketball club again!"

"Ahh! They're quick this year!" Riko yelled.

The encounter ended up in all of the getting punished by the teacher by letting them sit by their knees, giving them a good 30 minute sermon about not doing 'these things' again.

Later in evening, Kagami could be, once again, seen ordering a mountain of burgers at Maji's. Sipping his drink, he sat down. "Do they have to be that angry because I spoke a bit loudly?" Kagami pouted. "I hadn't done anything yet and I still got scolded...", a voice said, making Kagami splutter out his drink. Looking for where the voice came from, his eyes finally spotted something, or rather, someone across his seat. 'Again', he thought as he took in Kuroko's weak presence. He face-palmed himself, clutching his fast beating heart. '...Should I change stores?' He wondered, 'We meet just too damn often...' "And it has become quite a problem.", he heard Kuroko speak. "It doesn't seem that I will be able to fulfill my part of the promise anytime soon."

"Ha?"

"It seems that, since then, the rooftop has been heavily guarded.", she looked up to meet Kagami's eyes, "What will I do if I can't join the club?" Kagami looked away, trying to hide his blush from Kuroko and sweat dropped, "There's no way that'll happen you know. Cause, 1) you're her cousin.", he pointed out, the girl protested against the blatant accusation of favoritism. "Still..", she tried to argue, but was cut off my Kagami, "More importantly, there has been something that's bothering me.", he continued with a serious tone, catching Kuroko's attention. "To start off, you were considered good enough to be called the phantom sixth player right? Then why didn't you join a veteran school like the other five players?", looking straight to the girl's eyes, he continued. "Do you have a reason to play basketball?"

"..."

For a moment, the girl was silent, then, "...The middle school I was at was really strong in basketball.", she started. "I know that already!", the boy ticked. "But there was one simple rule there, it was the concept of 'Winning Is Everything'.", looking out the window she continued, "What was necessary for that sake wasn't teamwork. The 'Generation of Miracles' was just basketball based on individual skills. That was the strongest. But you couldn't call that a 'Team' anymore." Kagami looked at her strangely for her reason. Kuroko turned away from the window to look at her milkshake. "I was playing well with these five people, but...I felt like I was missing something important."

"So, what is it? It can't be that you want to take the 'Generation of Miracles' with your basketball skills?" Kagami remarked.

"I use to think like that...but,"

"Seriously?!"

Remember her new team's goals and promises. Kuroko smiled a barely there smile. Catching Kagami's attention, making him blush, "Rather than that, in this school, I was moved by yours and the Seniors words." Looking at Kagami's still blushing face, she continued, "Right now, the most important reason why I'm playing this game..is because I want to make you and this team the best player in Japan."

After a moment, Kagami suddenly stood, "Still saying that embarrassing stuff as usual." Pushing his tray towards the girl, "Here, you can have 'em." The girl looked at the mountain-ful of burgers on the tray, wide-eyed. 'I can't finish this!', she frantically thought, sweating from the thought. Before she could refuse, Kagami started to talking again, "As long as I get to crush these 'Generation of Miracles'." He gathered his things and turned to leave, but before that, he turned to look at the girl, who was still looking bewildered at his "Left-overs", "And it's not 'I want'. You will make us number one, right!" Then he left, leaving behind his tray full of burgers and one troubled girl.

"...is he serious?!", Kuroko whispered to herself, looking at Kagami's silhouette that was slowly getting merged in the crowd. "Oh gods. He is." Sighing, she took one look at the stock in front of her then suddenly felt like throwing up. "...I guess I have to call him...," grabbing her phone from her bag, she scrolled through her contacts till she found the number she was looking for. She dialed the number, a few rings later, the other side picked it up.

 _'Yo! Tsuna-chan~ How are you!'_

Kuroko chuckled, "I'm fine."

' _Hmmm..so? What made you call good_ _'ol_ _me?_ ', the caller cheekily said.

"Could you, like, go to Maji's right now, I really need your help"

 _'Huh? What happened?'_

"Ummm...something. But it's not serious!"

 _'Okay, just wait for a bit.'_

"I will."

About 20 or so minutes later, the caller got in the building, waving to get the girl's attention. "Tsuna-chan~!" Kuroko perked up to find the voice. Seeing a waving man at the entrance area, she gestured to tell him to go to her table. "Kazu-kun! When did you get here?", she asked once the boy got to her table. "Just now! So, what do you need me for?", the boy asked. The girl gestured to the mountain of burgers in front her. The guy saw it and whistled, "Dayum girl. Did you order all this?!" "No! 'course not. I only buy the vanilla milkshakes here." She defended.

"So then, who?"

"I was with here with an acquaintance a while ago. He ordered it. Aaaand I can't really finish this sooo...could you?"

"What? I can't finish this!"

"Could you just give it to your team..?"

Kuroko gave him the puppy eyes which she knew he can't say no to. The boy tried to look away, but found out, he couldn't. He sighed and gathered all the burgers, "Fine. I'll just give them to my team." Kuroko smiled and jumped to hug the boy. "Thank you!" She then kissed his cheek and quickly walked out. The boy was stunned as he slowly touched the cheek that the girl kissed, smiling goofily. After a while, he finally left.

As Kuroko was walking home, she was planning on her revenge to Kagami for ditching her his leftovers. 'Just you wait..'

The next day, Kagami saw everyone huddling to the windows, well, until he walked in, that is. The moment he stepped inside, all his classmates turned to look at him, wide eyed. "What's with all the fuss?" He asked, walking to the window. He looked down, and grinned at the message.

 **I WILL MAKE YOU THE NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN**

That is, till he saw the signature.

 **-KAGAMI TAIGA**

"Ahem." He heard someone cough. Turning around, he looked to see his teacher tapping his foot, looking at him with a raised brow. "To the principal's office." "But..I didn't even do it! I just got here!" "Now." Kagami sighed and looked down. A blue flick caught his attention, he turned to find one Kuroko Tetsuna in her seat, reading her book, then he noticed some white dust covering her sleeves, he glared at her.

Kuroko felt like someone what burning a hole through head and looked up to meet Kagami's eyes. She just smile and mouthed out, 'That's for yesterday.' And looked down back at her book.

In the seniors room, Riko saw her cousin writing the message earlier. Chuckling, she rested her cheek on her palm, smiling, she thought, 'The fun starts from now on. Right!'

Later after school, the new Seirin basketball club members were in the school gym doing their daily practice routine. "Hey, where's coach? I know she was supposed to look for an opponent for a practice match, but...", Hyuuga wondered. "She came back already, it was weird though.", Furihata answered. Hyuuga looked at him weirdly, "What do you mean weird?"

"Well, she was skipping on the way here. Seems like she found a new team."

"She's skipping?!", Hyuuga dreaded. "You better be ready guys, if that girl is skipping, that means our next opponent's gonna be hard."

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Riko could be seen skipping to the court and humming a tune. As she passed the door, Kuroko noticed her first, mid game, "Ah. Riko-chan, welcome back."

"I'm back! Sorry it too long~ I'll go get your towels." Before could leave, she suddenly remembered something. "Ah. Just a thing.", she started, catching the attention of everyone. "I got a match ready with a school that has one of the 'Generation of Miracles'~" and then left.

Everyone looked at her wide eyed, well, except Kuroko and Kagami. "Huh...That was fast.", Kuroko said, breaking the silence.

"What?!"

"Seriously?!"

 **A/N: Heheh...sorry for the..Incredibly late update, anywho, I'm still alive, and will not stop till I finish this, I maybe lazy but**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **that's all~**


	5. I'm Not Joking

The next day, after school, every club member went straight to the locker room to change from their uniforms. While changing, Hyuuga noticed a magazine on the bench. "Hmm?" Picking up the magazine, he read the title. " **Monthly Basketball; Teiko, The 'Generation of Miracles' At The National Level, Three Consecutive Years** ", Hyuuga thought for a bit till he realized something. "This issue,", he said, catching the attention of the other boys. "Wasn't this the time that Kuroko was in Teiko?" He asked. Koganei snuck a peak and answered, "Ohhh..It's featuring articles about each of the players of the 'Generation of Miracles'." Hyuuga then opened the magazine and skimmed through to find something. "Kuroko...didn't get an article, huh?" Confusing everyone. "Even though she was the sixth player?", Izuki asked. After Izuki said that, the door suddenly slammed open, in the middle of changing his pants. Courtesy of one Aida Riko, who had one Kuroko Tetsuna beside her. All of them stood a good 30 second trying to comprehend what happened.

The girls suddenly barged in.

The guys were all mostly half-naked.

The girls are seeing them in their unmentionables.

Hyuuga finally broke the staring competition.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He screamed at Riko.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE!" She screamed back, covering her eyes.

"NO WE'RE NOT! SO GET OUT!"

Riko then grabbed hold of Kuroko, promptly dragging the girl out. The guys took a moment to congest what just happened, then heavy blushes took over their faces. 'WHAT THE HELL', they all thought.

Meanwhile out side, Riko was covering her huge blush, running to the court. Kuroko, on the other hand, still looked indifferent but chased after her cousin to the court, nonetheless. After Riko regained some color back, she looked around to find her cousin, to see her expression. "How come you're not affected by that?", Riko asked. "Huh?", Kuroko uttered, confused by Riko's question.

"I mean, like, seeing guys half naked? Does that not disturb you or something?", the coach clarified. Kuroko looked at Riko's expression for a bit then looked away, answering, "No. Not really. I mean, in middle school, we just shared one locker room, me and the 'Generation of Miracles', to be quick. I'm pretty much used to seeing guys half naked.", the blue haired girl shrugged.

"Oh yeah, speaking of them. Are you really sure they don't know you're here?", Riko asked the girl.

"Yeah."

Riko raised a brow.

"...I think."

Now, Riko was looking at her in the eye.

"..I hope?"

Finally, Riko looked away from Kuroko, relieving the girl. Finally, after a few secondary, they finally got inside the court and headed straight to the bench to take a seat while waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. "Seriously though. Especially that Akashi fellow. Do you think you can keep this from him?" Kuroko looked at Riko for a moment then sighed, then found her shoes interesting. "Look, after that match with Ogiwara-kun, I stopped playing basketball." Riko looked at her cousin wide-eyed. 'I didn't know this..wait, then...'

"Why did you play again? Here?"

Everything was silent for a moment, till Kuroko broke it. "Because." Looking at Riko, she continued, "I promised you, didn't I?"

The whole room was silent as Riko was looking at Kuroko. That is, till it was broken by the rest of the players arriving. Sighing at her cousin's explanation, Riko just left it as it was seeing as it was useless of her to keep probing into Kuroko's business.

"Okay guys! You have 30 minutes warm-up!"

Kuroko got up from the bench to join the others in the warm up. Before she could start, Izuki caught up to her and told her that he had to ask her about something. "Hey, Kuroko, you were the sixth player in the Teiko team, weren't you?" Kuroko looked at Izuki strangely but humored him, nevertheless. "Yes, why do you ask senpai?" Their conversation caught the attention of the others who were there.

"We were reading a magazine a while ago and, well, we couldn't find your article. Didn't someone come to get data?"

The girl was silent for a while, thinking. "Someone did. I guess."

"Huh? What do you mean 'you guess'?" Hyuuga asked.

"They tried stalking me to get me to say something. But they always loose me so...I guess they gave up?"

Everyone deadpanned at the girl. Some pitying her and some felt sorry. 'So painful...'

"But it's okay really, they were a bother." She explained. "Besides," she continued, looking up, away from her team. "Someone like me is completely different from those five people." The team was confused. What does she mean?

"Unlike me," she started, looking back to her team. "They are true geniuses."

Meanwhile, at the Seirin High school gate. A handsome young man, with blond hair, wearing the uniform of another prestigious school, was entering the school campus. "Oohhh..so this is Seirin High..", the boy wondered, looking at the new buildings and clean surroundings of the school. "As expected from a new school, it looks nice." He walked inside, towards the school's gym, catching the attention of two bystanding girls.

"Hey, check that guy out, he's so cool." Whispered one girl to her friend, red creeping on her face.

"So tall..", mumbled her friend. Then, the girl suddenly remembered something. "Wait, that guy...Isn't he that model...?" They both looked at each other, wide-eyed, then squealed very loudly, and promptly passed out.

'Why would

Back in the gym, the club was already playing a mini-match, Seniors vs. Juniors.

Kuroko just made a pass towards Kagami, who was now holding the ball and looking for a way to pass Izuki who was guarding him. Finally founding one, he shot through, past Izuki, towards their hoop.

"Oohh.." Hyuuga uttered in awe from seeing Kagami's move. But Izuki wouldn't let down. "Not yet! I can still keep up!" Chasing after Kagami and tried blocking him.

Kagami seeing Izuki's position did a fake shot then twisted his body to turn and shoot a the opposite side where Izuki wasn't watching. Everyone was so concentrated to Kagami's moves, they didn't notice a figure enter their practice.

"Whooo!"

"Nice shot!"

"Incredible, he turned back even though he was going at full speed?! You wouldn't think that cut was made by a human..." sighed Hyuuga.

"Do you think you could beat the 'Generation of Miracles' with that..?!" Asked Koganei.

As the boys were praising Kagami, Kuroko was still panting from the game. 'Whew...It's been a while since I got tired this much...' she thought, facing down. She looked up and gazed at Kagami, 'Hmm...maybe..' she started to think but was cut off by Riko's call. "Tetsuna-chan! You okay?" Said girl looked towards Riko and answered. "Y-yeah...This is normal, since I did stop for a while.", she shrugged.

"Okay, anyway, just go to the locker rooms then come back. There's cold water there." Riko smiled.

Kuroko thanked Riko, then left to get the water.

As the boys were still commenting on how Kagami's moves might beat the Generation of Miracles, one of then realized something.

"Huh? Where's Kuroko?", asked Furihata, catching the attention of the other members.

"KUROKO! COME OUT!" The guys called out. Before they could get any louder, Riko answered them "She's exhausted, I sent her to the locker room to get some water to drink. She'll be back in a bit." The guys stopped after wards, but Riko still wasn't finished. Before the guys could start back to practice, she called the again and proceeded to tell them of their practice match.

"A practice match against Kaijo High?!" Hyuuga yelled. He knew that they were going to have a practice match against some school, but didn't expect this elite school. "Yup~!" Riko answered, with a sparkle.

"They won't be bad as an opponent. We'll be using all the freshmen too!" The coach pointed out.

"Rather than not bad, it's more like they'll be way too much..." Hyuuga said, sweating from the thought of playing against a powerhouse.

"Are they that strong?" Fukuda wondered out loud.

"They're a powerful school of national class, taking part of the Inter-High tournament every year." Hyuuga explained, shocking the freshmen.

"Eh?!"

"More importantly, Coach!" Hyuuga continued, catching the attention of everyone, "What you said when you came back last time, were you serious?" He asked.

"Of course!"

Kagami was confused, he didn't have any idea what Hyuuga was talking about. "What?" Furihata noticed Kagami's blatant confusion and asked, "Ah, Kagami, you didn't hear?" He asked. Kagami shook his head.

Before Kagami could ask anymore, Riko continued. "This year, Kaijo is one of tye schools that have a player from the 'Generation of Miracles', Kise Ryouta."

Kagami was surprised and at the same time, fired-up at the news. Meanwhile the others were just surprised and maybe slightly intimidated. The club was established not less than two years ago, isn't it a bit too early?

"Eeh!?"

"Really?!"

Meanwhile, Kagami was lost in his own world, thinking of how all this happened not even one month in the school. 'To think it'd happen so quickly.' Suddenly grinning from ear to ear from the thought of beating one of the "Generation of Miracles". 'Ha! This is great! It's raising the tension!'

"On top of that, that Kise, isn't he that rumored model?" Hyuuga pointed out, making almost everyone jaw-drop.

"Seriously!?"

"He looks good and plays basketball well?!"

"Isn't it a harsh?!"

While the rest were squawking about Kise's luck, Riko was just listening to them. Shaking her head, sighing, she commented, "That's it huh...You can't help but envying him..." this drew all the boys' attention to her.

"It's unfair!" They all yelled back.

Riko merely cocked her head down, unimpressed by her team's stupidity. "Tch. Idiots."

Suddenly the team heard loud squealing coming from the gym entrance. They all turned to see what it was. Needless to say, the view shocked them. There they were, the whole Seirin female populace, blushing and fangirling at something, bring some magazines with them.

"What?! Why are they here?!"

Before Riko could usher the girls out (more like force), someone's voice cut through. "Aaah, damn...", the basketball team looked over at the stage corner to find one Kise Ryouta giving his signature to the gaggle of fangirls in front of him. "I dined come here for this but..", he uttered, giving his autograph to another girl.

"That guy..", Hyuuga uttered in shock while the rest were just looking at him wide eyed. It's not everyday you get to see a member of the Generation of Miracles up close.

"Kise Ryouta!"

Kise just smiled sheepishly at them, "I'm really sorry about this..err..do you mind waiting for a few minutes?"

Kagami was riled up on the thought on having to play Kise earlier than expected. 'This guy is!' He thought, grinning maniacally.

Meanwhile Riko was just surprised and maybe in a bit shock that he was there. '..It's a good thing I sent her to the locker room but, what is he doing here...? I have to get him out before she gets here' she thought, gears already turning in her head.

After about 10 or so minutes, all the girls finally got their autographs and left. Kise jumped down the stage he was cornered by the girls, happy to get those harpies off his back. He started to walk towards Seirin's basketball team, once he got near them, Riko was the first to ask, "W-why are you here?"

Kise shrugged at her question but answered nonetheless. "To be honest, even I don't know. But, well...our captain and coach just sent me to check on our next opponent, even if it's a practice match. I'm just here to check on you guys."

"O-okay..?"

"Incredible...his article is just too long." Uttered Furihata in awe as he read the magazine he pulled out from nowhere.

"Even though he started basketball in second year of middle school, blessed with a great built and sense of play, he became a regular of the strongest team in the blink of an eye. His experience is still light compared to the other four members but he's an all-rounder that just keeps getting better really quickly." After Furihata read that, everyone looked at Kise wide-eyed.

"You've only been playing for two years?!" Hyuuga asked.

Kise looked at him sheepishly waving his hand, "No, well..the article is exaggerating, really." He rubbed the back of his head showing a tired expression. "I'm glad I was called one of the Generation of Miracles, but..I'm just the weakest of the bunch..." he sighed. "They actually made me take a personal trainer!" Kise grinned.

"Huh? A trainer? Don't you train with the others." Hyuuga speculated. Beside him, Riko was sweating bullets by this time. She knew a lot about the Generation of Miracles, thanks to her cousin, so she pretty much knows who this 'trainer' is.

"I did, but I couldn't catch-up to them. So, my captain that time asked our coach to let her train me till I can catch up." Kise pointed out.

"Wait, 'her'?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yeah, our sixth m-"

"Riko, I can't seem to find it, so I just bought from the vending machine." Kise was cut off by Kuroko's entry. Said girl just stood by the door, confused as to why it wasn't noisy anymore. She looked around to see familiar eyes looking at her. "I'll just...let myself out. Riko?" Riko broke from her trance once she heard Kuroko voice call her name, and went to catch-up to the girl.

Meanwhile, Kise was perplexed. Why was Kuroko in a no-name school like this? Why couldn't she have went to some veteran school like them? And more importantly, why didn't she tell them anything? He was shook out of his stupor by an orange blur heading his way. He stopped the basketball with his palm before it could hit his face. "Wha?!"

"Ouch..." Kise cried, supporting his reddening hand. Everyone turned to find who threw the ball.

"Kagami?!" Hyuuga yelped.

"You didn't come all the way here just for that right?" How about being my opponent for a bit huh, Ikemen." Kagami ginned.

Kise wasn't prepared for this. But was happy to oblige. Looking down, smirking to the thought of beating this newbie. He looked up and took off his jacket and loosened his necktie. "Alright, let's do this. As thanks for showing me something good." Then, the door opened, revealing a normally stoic Kuroko who was talking in a hushed voice with Riko.

Kuroko saw the tension in the court and judging by Kagami's grin, and Kise's expression, nothing good was going to come out from this. "Oh my." Kuroko offhandedly commented, "This is bad." Riko looked at Kuroko with an expression and sighed. "I know. Should we stop them then?" She asked. "Don't bother." Hyuuga sighed.

In the court, the one on one started. Kise was looking at Kagami's moves, awaiting for the perfect moment. When he did find an opening, a sudden burst of speed shot through him, surpassing Kagami. What he did next was a huge slap on the face to everyone, especially Kagami. Kise just copied the moves that Kagami made not long ago. Everyone was shocked that he can do that till Kuroko explained.

"One thing that made him one of the Generation of Miracles was that when he has seen a play, he can make it as his own in an instant." Just as Kuroko finished telling them that fact, Kise dunked the ball, same as what Kagami did, and ended up making Kagami fall on his bum.

"T-this is the power of the Generation of Miracles..?" Exhaled Furihata.

"Kuroko, isn't your friend way too much?" Izuki uttered.

With her bangs covering her eyes, Kuroko answered, "...I don't know that person."

"Huh?"

Everyone was confused. What does she mean? Weren't she part of the team he was in? Or was she?

"This is alarming. They are becoming better and better quicker than I thought. I haven't seen them in only 3 months and.." Kuroko sighed.

Kise stood straight and scratched his ear. "Well, you know.." he began, getting everyone's attention again. "After seeing that performance, I can't go back like this." He turned around to meet their eyes. "Please give me Tetsunacchi."

"?!"

Kise looked for Kuroko's eyes and held over his hand. "Come to our school. Let's play basketball together again." He offered, surprising Seirin. Kuroko stepped forward, towards him making him smile. The team looked at her bewildered. She stopped in front of Kise and leaned in to her ear.

"Not. A. Chance." She whispered. Kise's eyes widened. Then spluttered out, "What?! Why?! Seriously, I respect you a lot Tetsunacchi! You're just wasting your talent here!"

Kuroko looked at him blankly but inside, she was very offended. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth, "What would you know about my talent?" This made Kise close his mouth. "And what would you know about this school?"

The room was silent for a moment, startled on Kuroko's words. The girl sighed and looked at Kise's golden eyes, "Look, I'm honored that you think of me that was but," she looked away then suddenly, she bowed before Kise, "I have to refuse your proposal."

"Doesn't that sound weird in that context ?!" Kise said, Dismayed. "This is isn't like you at all! Wasn't winning everything to y-."

"I'm going to have to cut you there. You see, that was your belief, not mine. Beside I have a promise to my self and..someone else, that I have to keep." Kuroko smiled. "A promise to beat you, the Generation of Miracles."

Kise looked at Kuroko in a strange light after she said those words. "..This isn't like you at all..", he uttered. "Saying that kind of jokes."

"Oh, I'm pretty much serious." The girl claimed.

The tension between the two was stopped by Kagami's sudden laughter. "Damn, what the hell...Don't go stealing my lines Kuroko." Kagami said, nearing Kuroko. Once the boy was beside her, he draped him arm on her shoulder and looked at Kise directly, "The game's just begun, Ikemen!"

 **A/N: Hello peeps, Belated Merry Christmas and Advanced Happy New Year to you all! I know like, my story has a really** **really** **Slow progress cause 1) I'm a lazy phoqe 2) I feel like I don't wanna make it 3) MY CAT HAS BEEN GONE FOR 5 DAYS NOW SO I have to split my time looking for him, playing games and making this.**

 **And If you have suggestions, please R & R mostly Review. That's all! See you next week! Or so. (｀** **_´)ゞ**


	6. Read me （ ）

Hello to those who have been reading this story of mine (even tho its shit)

well..I have good news and bad new

good news is: I'm making a new/better version or story!

Bad news is: I'm quitting this one~

Soooo...

bye. (For now)


End file.
